Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:IRC Channel
The Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki's IRC Channel, #wikia-khfanon, is a good way to socialize here on the wiki. It is an easy way to chit-chat with your friends and a quick and easy way to ask a staff member for help. The topics are broad, and the community is friendly. Drop by and say hello some time! Channel OPs All staff members, please report to the IRC ASAP to receive the operator flag. Joining Web client *Freenode's webchat is a more convenient web client. Simply type in your nick and "#wikia-khfanon" in the channel box. As of June 19th 2009 Freenode's server is no longer available via Mibbit. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support - see below) *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support - see below) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching - see below) Linux *Pidgin is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. *irssi is an IRC-only client that uses a text-mode user interface. *BitchX is an IRC-only console application client. *EPiC is an IRC-only client for Unix systems that is descended from the ircII client, it uses a text-mode user interface. Mac *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. *X-Chat Aqua is a full featured IRC client for OS X that is easy to setup and use. *Colloquy is an open-source IRC, SILC and ICB client for Mac OS X. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Setup instructions To log in, you need to configure your client. After you log in, it is rather straightforward. The parameters are: *Server: irc.freenode.net *Channel: #wikia-khfanon (note the correct spelling) Most IRC clients, in particular mIRC, Miranda and X-Chat, have "Freenode" in the default network list, you only need to select it. After you are connected to the server, type /join #wikia-khfanon in the reply box and press Enter. Custom instructions for specific clients to come. UTF-8 The #wikia-khfanon channel uses the UTF-8 encoding, just like the Wiki proper. This should not pose a problem with English, as UTF-8 is backwards compatible with ASCII-127, but non-Latin scripts (such as Greek or Cyrillic) may be rendered improperly in UTF-8-incapable clients. Common commands All commands must be prefixed with a forward slash (/). *'/nick new-nick-here': changes your nickname. *'/me action-here': Makes the "<" and ">" disappear from your next message to portray an action. For example, "/me defeats Roxas" becomes "*Nick defeats Roxas". *'/query nick-here message-here': sends a private message to the specified nick. Starts a "PM", also known as a "Query". *'/ignore nick-here': ignores any message the specified nick sends. *'/join #channel-here': join another channel. Only works with other channels on the current network. *'/quit message-here': quits IRC and leaves a message. *'/part #channel-here message-here': leaves only the current channel. *'/clear': clears the current log. Useful if your chat window begins to lag. *'/ns ghost yourpassword': "ghosts" or logs off a nick. Useful when you suddenly get logged off and see your old nick online when you log back on. OP commands *'/topic new-topic-here': allows the topic to be modified. *'/kick nick-here message-here': kicks the specified nick out of the channel, displaying for them the message specified. *'/mode #wikia-kingdomhearts +b nick!ident@*': bans a specific user from using a certain nick, ident, or IP address. This list is by no means exhaustive. Further information can be found by typing /help or on this website.